


[Podfic] Reflection

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with looking in the mirror is that you don’t always like what you see in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reflection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250066) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> **Spoilers:** set during the first few months of the season 3 school year but with absolutely no actual spoilers for the show, just some personal speculation about how things could go for the characters based on the contractual status of the cast  
> 

  
**Title:** [Reflection](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/10834.html)  
 **File Info:** mp3: 272MB, 3:59:01  
 **Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/accv5ikcr7g1xfy/Reflection.mp3)  
 **Crossposted:** [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com)  


**Author's Note:**

> I am so incredibly grateful for the gift of flaming_muse's writing and was so pleased to be granted permission to put my spin on this version of Kurt and Blaine for my [2012 podbang](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2180145.html). If you like the story, please let [](http://flaming-muse.livejournal.com/profile)[**flaming_muse**](http://flaming-muse.livejournal.com/) know. If you love the cover art, like I do, give thanks to [jinjurly](http://general_jinjur.dreamwidth.org). And if there are any mistakes in recording (and god, I really hope there aren't), well, that's all on me.


End file.
